


Androgynous Battle Letter

by signalbeam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Fluff, Friendship, Galactic Punting?, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto attempts to deliver a letter to Chie, under pains of death. Or puntings. Whichever is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androgynous Battle Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Auto-Shoujo Title Generator challenge at the badbadbathhouse.

It had started out as an exercise in curiosity, that was all. Chie had been there when Naoto and Souji were talking about letters, and Chie mentioned getting an anonymous letter that ended with her beating the sender into the ground. Maybe that explained Chie’s lack of boyfriends, because preliminary investigations of Yasogami High indicated that Chie had a small gaggle of followers who were all too willing fawn at her from a distance, but too afraid to actually ask her out. After the first person got kicked in the nads and then thrown into the Samegawa (he had enjoyed it, or so he said), Chie had earned something of a reputation. Which was too bad, because Naoto knew that Chie would have been flattered by a letter. Any letter, really.

It was different with Yukiko, who was the exact opposite: no real need or want of a boyfriend, yet perceived to be an easier target for people’s affection, never mind that she’s asked for a recycling bin to be placed by the shoe lockers so she didn't have to walk all that way to discard all the papers in her locker. It’s like people are too lazy to find the bin, Yukiko said with a frown one day, carrying six letters to the bin. Later on, Naoto saw a few boys riffling through the pile and reading the letters out loud for fun. She took to discarding the letters in a paper shredder at the station, instead.

It wasn’t that Naoto was in love with Chie, but she did think that it was a little unfair that Chie should never recognize how many people admired her and respected her. So she crafted a letter and put it in Chie’s shoe locker. There. Mission accomplished without a—

… hitch. She stared in dismay when she looked up and saw Chie right there.

“Um,” Naoto said.

“Hi, Naoto-kun!” Chie said. “Delivering a letter for someone? Ooh, I hope it’s another challenge—” Naoto watched, in a helpless horror, as Chie tore the letter open. This was it for her, Naoto thought miserably, and shut her eyes. She was going to be kicked, right between the legs, and thrown into the Samegawa for the sharks.

When nothing happened, she opened one eye. Carefully.

“Um,” Chie said, “I was waiting for you to draw your gun.”

“What?”

“Well, that’s what you want, right?” she said. “I-I mean you said, ‘many people admire you for your strength, including me’ and ‘I think you’re really cute’ and ‘please keep up your training. I look forward to someday watching you grow into a wonderful person’—”

“I… I didn’t write it.”

“But this is your stationary, isn’t it?”

… Yes, it was. “It’s not a letter of challenge.”

“So what is it?” She sounded genuinely confused. Naoto, for a moment, could only stare.

“It’s… it is a letter of confession,” Naoto said. “A confession of my deep and unwavering friendship.”

“But—but I already know we’re friends, so…?”

“… I don’t know, Chie-senpai. I just thought it’d be nice to send you one.”

“Ohh. Wow, you’re surprisingly considerate of other people, aren’t you?” Chie perked up. “Hey, I got an idea! Are you writing these for everyone else, too?”

“Um. Well.”

“Great! Let me help!”

Naoto tried to protest, but once Chie got an idea in her head, it was impossible to convince her to stop.

When Souji brought up the Case of the Mysterious Love Letters to Naoto, Naoto burned all the stationary on her desk and resolved to only write on plain white paper ever again.


End file.
